Gran Doma
in " "}} |occupation= |previous occupation=Magic Council Chairman |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Era (Former) Magic Council Headquarters (Former) |status=Deceased |relatives= |magic= |weapons= |manga debut= Chapter 200 |anime debut= Episode 96 |movie debut=Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess |japanese voice=Hiroshi Shirokuma |english voice=Bradley Campbell |image gallery=yes }} Gran Doma (グラン・ドマ Guran Doma) was the Chairman of the Magic Council. To protect the order of the Magic society and regain the people's trust of the Magic Council, he has stated that they will keep a closer eye on the problem.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 12 Appearance Gran Doma is tall and fit elderly man with long graying hair and a long beard. He is moderately clad in fitted armor; has an ornate cape draped over his shoulders. He also sports a stereotypical wizard hat. Also seems to carry around a large staff with a designed serpent head on it. Personality While not that much is known about Gran Doma, he is evidently a stern and serious man, who does not tolerate breaking of the law. He seems to have a by the book mentality of justice and dislikes any ignoring of the laws, such as his disdain for Fairy Tail's antics. In regards to the Oración Seis incident, he personally stated that if Fairy Tail does this kind of thing again, they will be forced to disband.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 10-13 Lahar, Head of the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit, stated Doma is not one to hesitate in dealing judgement to evil, even if it means using Etherion to do so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Page 4 History At some point in time, Gran Doma gifted Sherria Blendy a book detailing Lost Magic as a commemoration of her academic excellence in Magic school. After hearing shortly after that the girl had read and already mastered one of the Magic forms from the book, Gran Doma was baffled.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Cover Page Synopsis Tenrou Island arc He appears at the Magic Council headquarters, speaking with the other councilmen and women on the fall of Oración Seis to the Allied Forces; specifically the Fairy Tail Guild's antics. He says that if they do such a thing again, they shall be disbanded. The rest of the council applauds the idea, except for Org. Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Tartaros arc After the Grand Magic Games come to an end with Fairy Tail arising victorious, Gran Doma holds a meeting to discuss Tartaros with the members of the council, including Lahar and Doranbolt. He reminds them that guilds thought to be affiliated with Tartaros seven years ago have all been wiped out in said period, stating that, although it benefits them, they are troubled by the fact that they known nothing of the culprits; discussing the possibilities of having a traitor guild within their system. He listens to Org defend Fairy Tail when the others accuse said guild of having possible connections with Tartaros, siding with Org, which shocks the entire council. Firmly holding his cane, Gran claims that the time for them to deal with Tartaros, a guild they ignored for so long, has arrived. He looks at the council members as he informs them that if they were to fall apart, the Balam Alliance is sure to follow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 4-8 Suddenly, a guard comes to the meeting room and calls for their attention, revealing that they are being invaded shortly after the entire building blows into bits. With the smoke clearing, Gran Doma's lifeless body lies under the rubble of the collapsed building when the invader reveals himself to be one of Tartaros' Nine Demon Gates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 8-17 Quotes *(To the Magic Council) "In order to restore the trust we once lost, we will crack down hard on any questionable guild." Battles & Events *Massacre at Era References Titles Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Deceased